


do you trust me?

by cloudboye



Category: kiera's OCs
Genre: M/M, random headcanon, soft as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudboye/pseuds/cloudboye
Summary: random headcanon #1!in which: gael and ryukjin go ice skating together- however, ryukjin isn’t very good and gael has to help himjust some soft ryukael times my dudes





	do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt from a random generator, so hopefully i can write more!  
> have some soft gays lmao

**lowercase intended**

“why did i even agree to this anyway? you’re constantly cold why are we going somewhere colder? we should go to a cafe or something and reelllaaaxxxx,” ryukjin complained to practically no one. gael was already way further ahead struggling to contain his own excitement for their monthly date. this month it was his choice, so of course he chose the thing he loved most- ice skating. the only problem with this is the fact that ryukjin is really shit at ice skating. he’s just too tall and lanky with poor coordination- its a mix from hell. it was a good thing that ryukjin loved his boyfriend as he would never be caught dead in an ice skating rink, but here he was!

gael is a regular to the rink- he even has private access. the difference in their abilities is way more than noticeable. gael doesn’t get asked for his shoe size or anything anymore, he doesn’t actually have to pay either but he does anyway (”giving back to the community” and all that jazz). ryukjin looks very lost, pays way more than he should and spends too long debating on what size skates he needs.

“i don’t need you to help me put them on, you know?” ryukjin says softly, he totally was NOT struggling at all. “i swear i would’ve got it eventually”  
gael let out a small laugh that sent warmth spreading all over ryukjin’s chest. he would never say it out loud but it maybe his favourite sound in the world.  
“yeah yeah whatever you say- do you need help standing up or do you have that under control too?” gael asked slightly mockingly whilst springing up from his place on the floor. it was like he didn’t even have skates on- or he was born with them on his feet (you choose)  
ryukjin shot him an empty glare whilst pushing himself off the bench with his hands. he flails them about a bit, sending gael into a small fit of giggles- which makes ryukjin slightly die inside. to top it all off he plonks back down onto the bench with a loud thud. a red flush spreads across his face whilst he apologises to the family behind him and gael begins regaining some sort of composure.

“i hate you so much” ryukjin states obviously embarrassed.  
“is that why you’re here out of your natural emo cave holding my hand and blushing like a small school girl?” gael replies without a lot of hesitation. his eyes just seem to naturally sparkle when he looks to ryukjin who’s a little bit taller than he is. ryukjin can’t tell if that sparkle is mischief or just admiration- either way he’s head over heels for it. ryukjin wishes the eye contact lasts longer as he swears he could melt into gael’s eyes.  
“can we go to the nice now? i really want this over with as quick and painless as possible” he replies instead of acknowledging anything gael just said. in a matter of seconds he’s being yanked up from the bench and towards the ice rink entrance (still very unsteadily, ryukjin must have bruised gael’s hand from the amount he was clinging to it)

admittedly when you first get on the ice is always the worst. gael made it look so easy and graceful. his thin legs just look made for skating, the way his sweatshirt falls past his hips delicately distracts ryukjin from the fact he’s actually going to have to go onto the ice.  
gael turns around and stretches out both arms for ryukjin to hold. he flashes him a sweet smile that ryukjin thinks could cure diseases and softly encourages ryukjin to join him.

gael loves ryukjin. he love’s him more than skating- so combining the two is perfect. gael loves the fact that ryukjin will try anything for him, even this. ryukjin is definitely not the kind of person to be ice skating whatsoever. everything he wobbles or looks slightly uncertain gael is always right by his side holding his shoulder, turning a slight pink colour at the close contact. the way ryukjin relaxes next to his side is worth so much more than gael can give.

“is it okay if we come away from the edge? i think you’re more steady now! if you want longer that’s okay i don’t want to rush you or anything” gael asks, sounding slightly nervous about the suggestion.  
“as long as you promise to not leave me in the middle whilst you do some fancy spins away or some shit” ryukjin replies, obviously easing the tension and making them both laugh slightly.

as gael more or less rags ryukjin further from the side, ryukjin starts to slip slightly. he does NOT want to be cold, so he panics slightly as falling isn’t really on his agenda.  
gael notices this and quickly grabs both of ryukjin’s forearms, and blocks his skates from slipping  
”ryukjin?” gael asks, capturing all of ryukjin’s attention, “do you trust me?” he stares intently into the taller’s eyes. he knows the answer, he always has. the soft lingering of gael’s fingers in ryukjin’s hands makes him feel whole, the comforting material of gael’s sweatshirt slightly brushing his wrists makes him relax even more- its stupid but this moment feels so special to the both of them. gael swears he sees galaxies in ryukjin’s soft eyes, he wanted to do nothing more than to place a kiss on his cheek and tell him how precious he was to him.  
”of course i do” the reply was less than a second later, but that moment felt like a lifetime.  
”then hold on, and relax”

ryukjin does as instructed. he keeps his feet in the same position for a little, he holds onto gael’s hand as he starts to skate. eventually ryukjin gets into the rhythm of leaning when gael turns so they don’t wobble. he starts to skate himself, now joining gael instead of lagging slightly behind. gael swears he has never smiled this hard before, he couldn’t ask for anything more perfect.

now ryukjin’s more confident, gael decides to show off. he breaks a little away from ryukjin and decides to try doing some spins, just to make ryukjin that liiittttllllleeeee bit jealous. ryukjin is impressed, but he is NOT being one upped.

he skates to gael and grabs his hand once he’s fully standing up. he skates around a little bit at first, and decides he’ll lift gael up. gael is light, he can do it fine. gael seems to get the idea too, as he braces himself and tenses his muscles so he can help with the weight distribution. they have completely forgot about the other people on the ice- so when ryukjin is j u s t about to life gael up, they collide slightly with another skater. this causes ryukjin to slip, gael falling too.

this is exactly what ryukjin wanted to avoid

“oh god. am i hurt? more importantly, is gale hurt?” ryukjin thinks

after a few seconds he hears gael laughing into his chest, tears welling up in his eyes and his whole face turning slightly red. they stay like that for a moment, assuring the other skater involved that they’re fine. ryukjin laughs the hardest he’s ever laughed before. he cups gael’s face, wipes the tears from his eyelashes and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. (yes- they’re in public, no- he doesn’t care anymore)

and at that moment gael and ryukjin learnt that they could be anywhere, but as long as they’re together- they’ll find some way to laugh with each other.

the ice maybe cold but the warmth from each other is enough.


End file.
